A Rozu's Tale
by TheMainMan9000
Summary: A look into The Omega Gavin Rozu.
1. Part One

This is my second attempt at writing Fanfics and I hope you all like this.

Gavin Character Short (Part One)

In a random fight club in vale, Gavin was in a match against the owner's son. He was dressed in his usual outfit of a black leather jacket with the words Bullet Club on the back, a pair of black combat pants, black combat boots,black fingerless gloves,and a bulletproof vest with a red omega symbol with a rose in the middle on it. The fight was pretty one sided as the wolf faunus dodged every one of the boy's attacks. The boy fought like a unskilled child and Gavin yawned as he dodged a sloppy roundhouse kick that made the boy stumble. Gavin sighed and smirked as he cracked his neck and rushed in throwing two jabs to the boy's face. The boy grunted as the jabs hit and before he knew it Gavin's foot slammed into the right side of his cheek followed by both of his boots to slam into his chest knocking the wind out of him and sending him back first onto the ground coughing and unable to fight. Gavin sighed and went to the bartender to get a drink bringing his bag with him and sat it down next to him as he took a seat.

"What will it be Gavin?" The bartender asked.

"Just some water I'm trying to cut down on the drinking." Gavin responded before looking at the huge window in on the second floor that the club owner was looking out of. The owner was a large man, black, wearing a nice black suit with a red dress shirt and held a cane with a huge ruby on the end. The owner looked at Gavin and snapped his fingers. He nodded and stood up and went to the owner's office. When Gavin stepper in he saw that some armed guard were there along with the Owner's son.

"If this is about him, I'm sorry." Gavin said while looking at the boy.

"No it isn't about him Faunus, it is about my lien." The owner spoke up.

"What about your lien Garp?" Gavin said confused.

"It was stolen by someone, someone with wolf ears and a leather jacket!" Garp said full of anger as he looked at Gavin. Gavin only laughed at Garp.

"And you think i would steal from you?" Gavin said while laughing. Garp only got more angry and snapped his fingers telling his men to attack. The man closest to Gavin went to punch him but was met by a quick superkick to his chin by Gavin.

"Fine i stole from you, you fat, ugly, dumb, clod." Gavin said with a smirk as Garp looked at him shocked but smirked as one of his men grabbed Gavin from behind. Gavin sighed and slammed his head back breaking the man's nose before judo flipping him over his shoulder into the ground with a THUD!

"OK you want to fight then let's fight!" Gavin yelled as he took a boxing stance. One of Garp's men ran at Gavin going for a slash with his knife but only slashed at air because Gavin ducked under the knife and sent a uppercut to the man's nutts. The man yelled in pain before he was lifted up and tossed at the wall. Soon two more men ran at the wolf faunus.

"Stop!!!" Gavin yelled with one hand out, making both men stop. Gavin smirked and sent a step up kick to the man on the right's head knocking him into his friend, making both fall over. Gavin then picked up a chair and slammed his on both men before elbowing another person to his left. Gavin was then hit from behind by a lead pipe. Garp's son was the one who hit Gavin and he was about to strike him again.

"Take this mutt!" The boy yelled before Gavin reached into his pocket and tossed some sand at his eyes.

"Pocket Sand!!!" Yelled Gavin as the boy stumbled by holding his eyes. Gavin did a kick up and quick ran at the boy, slamming a huge step up knee into his jaw followed by Gavin grabbing his shirt and falling back using the momentive to send the boy out the huge window onto the ring just on the first floor. Gavin the got up at more men busted through the door all armed with knives and handguns. Gavin rolled his shoulders before going to active Omega Rozu but forgot that he took them off and they were in his bag by the bar. He gave a small smile before jumping out the window as bullets raced passed him. He landed on the ground before running to the bar, grabbing his bag and jumped over the table into cover. As the bullets hit the wood on the other side of the table Gavin put on the pair of black and red gauntlets he called Omega Rozu and checked to see if he had any ammo. He was empty, sighing Gavin took a bottle of rum and opened it.

"There goes the whole cutting down on drinking deal." He said with a chuckled as he looked at the bartender who was hiding with Gavin. He then took a huge swig of the rum before throwing it over the table at one of the men knocking him over. He waited for the men to reload before he looked at the bartender "Stay here and stay down." He said before he jumped over the table with his claws out stabbing them into one of the men's chest. He then grabbed the man and tossed him at another one of the men before running at the two men with knives. Gavin dodged the men's slashes before stabbing one in the gut a few time before lifting him up and ran straight at a group of the armed men. He rammed the body into the group and then started to hack and slash the men to death. One man was able to stab his side but thanks to his aura he would be fine. Gavin growled as he faced the man and sent an uppercut to his chin, making all three of his blades go through the top of the man's head. Gavin painted a bit before taking a seat on a bar stool. He then watched as Garp came down the stairs slowly taking off his coat and throwing it aside, before he rolled up his sleeves and looked at Gavin.

"That was just a warm-up now time for the real fight mutt." Garp said with a grin as he took a kickboxing stance. Gavin just smirked and turned Omega Rozu back into its base mode. He then stood up taking a kickboxing stance as well.

"Let's do this." Gavin said as he ran at Garp going for a right hook.


	2. Part Two

Gavin's Character Short (Part 2)

Gavin's fist smashed into Garp's cheek with a loud THUD!!! When Gavin pulled back his fist he saw that Garp was perfectly find. The big man smirked and slapped Gavin away like a fly, sending him into the wall. Gavin groaned as he heard loud footsteps heading he way. He quickly rolled out of the way as Garp's foot landed next to his head. Gavin then did a kick up and sent a roundhouse kick to Garp's head but like last time it had no effect.

"So what kind of dust have you been taking?" Gavin asked with a small smirk on his face.

"Dust? Please it's all about nano machines son!" Garp yelled before he ran at Gavin with shocking speed and grabbed his face slamming him into the wall and threw him across the room through a wall into a bathroom. Gavin groaned as he saw Garp run at him, he quickly got up and grabbed the lid of one of the toilets and slammed it into Garp's head breaking it but Garp just smirked and sent a backhand at Gavin but he ducked under it and sent a hard jab to Garp's ribs followed by a hook to his jaw. Garp just chuckled and grabbed Gavin's throat and slammed him into the ground with a thud before headbutting him out the room into a table.

"Give up Gavin you can't win!" The big man yelled before a chair was tossed at him. "Fine I'll just kill you and take my money back!!" He yelled before rushing at Gavin but was met with a bottle of rum to the face blinding him and making him run into a wall hard. Garp groaned as he rubbed his eyes and then felt some kicks to his balls. Gavin was sending kick after kick to the big man's balls. He then using all his strength hit Garp with a spinebuster through a table. He kept on the big man by running to Garp's office and did a elbow drop from the second floor onto Garp's head. Gavin took a long breath before Garp's hand wrapped around the back of his neck and he was tossed into the bar table going through it, hitting the shelf full of the drinks. He groaned as a bottle of wine fell onto his lap and he stood up slowly, before throwing the bottle at Garp, breaking it on his head. Garp only shook it off and started to walk towards him. Gavin then grabbed a bar stool and slammed it against Garp's head breaking it and leaving two of the legs on the ground. Gavin then picked up the legs and began to hit Garp's legs and chest while he stood there unfazed by all of the shots. The big man then sent a right hook to Gavin's head but the wolf faunus was able to dodge the punch and send some quick jabs to Garp's chest before sending a flurry of kicks to Garp's head.

"Are you done?" Garp asked with a smirk before he sent a hard uppercut to Gavin's stomach sending him into the air where Garp caught him and powerbombed him through a table and the floor making Gavin land in the basement of the club. It was a pretty big dark room and Gavin smirked because using his night vision he saw a box full of dust rounds. He could use that for Omega Rozu and hopefully beat Garp. He got up and quickly loaded his gauntlets with all the dust he could before he climbed up from the pit and saw Garp who was sitting in a chair drinking some beer.

"Took you long enough." He said with a smirk before Gavin shot the bottle making it splash all over his shirt.

"Just needed to even the odds." He said with a grin before he shot two electric dust rounds at Garp. The big man was stunned letting Gavin dropkick him in the chest, pushing off of him while shooting 6 explosive sounds at Garp sending him through a wall into the kitchen. Gavin then switched over to fire dust but before he could react Garp rushed Gavin as fast as he could and grabbed the faunus' head, dragging it across the ground before throwing him into the air and sent a huge punch at his face. Gavin however caught his fist and quickly locked in a armbar while using his free arm to fire shot after shot of fire dust rounds at Garp's face burning his face before kicking his jaw hard and letting go. He then shot some ice dust rounds at his feet freezing him in place before pulling a special kinetic rounds out of his pocket.

"Almost forgot about this little guy." He said before running at Garp and sent a huge right hook into his cheek.

"BEACON SMASH!!!!!!" Gavin yelled as he fired one of his special kinetic rounds point blank into Garp's cheek sending him flying into the wall and knocking him out. Gavin however was sent backwards into the bar with his right shoulder dislocated. He groaned as he popped it back into place and stood up.

"Heh, you should have changed that condiment Garp because that weak sauce wasn't helping." He said with a smirk as he walked off into the night.


	3. How Gavin got into Beacon

Gavin hated school, i mean like pure hate, not that fake kind of hate you get when you see other people hate something, i mean like if school was a person he would kill that person. So it might shock you to learn that Gavin was climbing up the side of Beacon tower thanks to Omega Rozu's claws. After a good few minutes of climbing he made it to the top of the tower and cut a hole big enough for him to fit in out of the huge window overlooking the courtyard. When Gavin made it inside he took a seat in Ozpin's chair to wait for the headmaster while he played some games on his scroll. Soon Ozpin came out of the elevator drinking a cup of coffee while looking at his scroll.

"Took you long enough Oz." Gavin said as he spun around in the chair facing Ozpin with a smile.

"Oh hello Mr. Rozu, what brings you here?" Oz asked as he walked towards Gavin.

"Well as much as you know i hate school but i want to join Beacon." Gavin said with a sigh before he stood up and let Ozpin sit down in his chair. He would then sit in the chair facing him.

"Oh is that so?" Oz asked interested in the reason why.

"Yes, but you have to answer my criteria three." He asked with a small grin at the rhyme he said.

"Ok, what are these criteria?" The headmaster asked.

"Criteria the first, I want to be on a team all by myself. I work better alone, we both know this Oz." The wolf faunus said bluntly.

"Understood, now what is number two?" Oz asked.

"The second is that i get to teach the combat class. I know Prof. Peach is not here so i thought i could teach." Gavin said with a smile.

"Hmmmm, that would be interesting, but i will allow it only if you promise to be a fair teacher and will not injure any of the students." Oz said in his usual calm voice.

"Understood and the final criteria is that you don't tell anyone that i am teaching here before my first day, i want to make a grand entrance to some old friends." He said with a cute smile.

"You are talking about Ms. Rose and Xiao Long right?" Oz asked as he took a sip his coffee.

"Yep!" The faunus said with a smile before he stood up.

"Then welcome to Beacon Prof. Rozu." Oz said as he shook Gavin's hand.

"Heh, well see you tomorrow Boss." Gavin said as he jumped out the hole he made and slid down the side of the tower before running off into the night, as Oz watched before calling Glynda and asking her to come and fix the window.


	4. Gavin's first day Part 1

It was a usual day at Beacon as the students of Beacon sat down in Prof. Peach's combat class. They heard that a new teacher was taking over the class and most of the students were wondering who would be their new teacher. That was question was answered when Oxpon walked in with a mic and a let out a loud sigh.

"You owe me big time for this Gavin." Oz said under his breath causing Blake to get a little shocked. Could this be the Gavin she knew from her past? Well she would find out in a little when the lights shut off making all the students look at Oz because there was a spotlight where he was standing.

"May I welcome your new teacher, The merc with 375 confirmed Grimm kills, The man who has giving the great Qrow Branwen a run for his money." Oz said making both Ruby and Yang perk up knowing who he was speaking about. "The man who almost beat Pyrrha Nikos in battle." Oz said making Pyrrha smile a little knowing it was her old rival. "Your new teacher, Gavin Rozu!!!" Oz yelled as Gavin walked out of the darkness and threw off his hood and raised both of his hands into the air.

"Gavin Rozu Bay Bay!!!" Gavin yelled along with Yang,Ruby and even Pyrrha while the others were confused. Gavin then took the mic while Oz left but before he could speak he was tackled by Ruby.

"Gavin!!!!" The young girl yelled as she hugged her old friend.

"Heh, hey there little rose." He said with a smile as he hugged her back before he was bearhugged by Yang making his back pop.

"Long time no see Lady Killer~." Yang Said as she squeezed him hard.

"Heh, long time no see Blondie." He said squeezing her back with a smirk.

"Heh, someone has gotten stronger but don't forget that I used to crush you like a tin can Gavin." Yang said before letting go and walking back to the stands with Ruby.

"Well, hello to the rest of you, I'm your new teacher Gavin Rozu." Gavin said bowing only to hear a loud groan.

"Not only do we have to learn with them but now we have to be taught by them too." Cardin Winchester said with a look of disgust, making Gavin sigh.

"And you are?" Gavin asked facepalming.

"Names Cardin Winchester, The man who should be teaching this class not a dumb mutt." Cardin said with a smirk, but Gavin only got a little angry when he heard "Mutt" it reminded him of Garp and he hated that.

"Hmmmm, well if you believe that then go ahead. Teach this class but only if you can beat me in a fight." Gavin said with a smirk.

"Heh! Deal!" Cardin said before he stood up and walked over to Gavin only to be met with a Super kick to the jaw, knocking him out cold.

The rest of Carson's team looked at Gavin in shock.

"What you want some?" Gavin asked the three other hunters in training. Before he could blink the three rushed Gavin, Dove tried to punch Gavin but was met by Gavin holding his hand out to Dove and yelling "STOP!!!" Dove stopped and looked at Gavin.

"W...what?" He said confused before being kicked in the stomach dropping him to his knees, he was then knead hard in the face by Gavin knocking him down. Russel then grabbed Gavin from behind but was quickly judo flipped by Gavin making him land on top of Dove. Sky then went to slam both of his fists into Gavin's back only making him grunt as he turned around facing Sky.

"Come on hit me!" He yelled scaring Sky. Sky then went to punch Gavin but was met by a forearm smash to his jaw followed by a knee to his stomach making him double over. Gavin smirked as he picked up Sky and hit him with a powerbomb. And that is why students you don't talk trash about your teacher." Gavin said before Cardin got up and rushed Gavin.

"Look out Gavin!!!" Yang yelled as Gavin turned around and hit Cardin with a spinebuster followed by a dirty deeds.

"Now that is done who wants to test me again?" Gavin asked with a smirk. "Come on if you can beat me you get to teach this class." He said only to be met by a hand being raised by Ruby.

"I'll take you on!!!" Ruby yelled with a smile as she jumped off the stands, landing in front of Gavin with a smirk.

"Heh, Well how can a say no to my little rose." Gavin said as he took a step back and activated Omega Rozu into blade mode, getting ready to fight.


	5. Gavin's first day part 2

Gavin smirked as he faced down Ruby, he knew that she had him when it came to speed but if he could disarm her it would be a cakewalk for him. He raised his guard and waited for Ruby to rush him and rush him she did as she turned into a flurry of red rose pedals. Ruby then appeared swing her scythe at him. Gavin was able to block the swing and send a quick kick to Ruby's ribs making her grunt before he sent a quick slash at her chest but Ruby was able to block the slash and kick Gavin in the stomach making him grunt before he was sent back by a sniper round from Crescent Rose making him roll back before he turned Omega Rozu into gun mode and shot some fire dust rounds at Ruby. She was able to block them thanks to spinning her scythe.

"Is that all Prof. Rozu?" She teased with smile and a cute giggle, making Gavin smile back.

"Nah just wanted to think you were doing good" Gavin said before he rushed Ruby and sent some jabs to face. She was able to dodge the jabs but was caught by a roundhouse kick to her cheek making her stumble to the side before she was sent across the room by a huge german suplex. Ruby was able to do a flip mid-air and land on her feet before sending some sniper rounds Gavin's way. The wolf faunus was able to shoot the rounds out of the air before he fired a ice round at Ruby's feet freezing her in place. She let out a shocked gasped before he rushed at her going for a knee to her face but she brought up her scythe blocking the knee but the impact was enough to set her free. Gavin on the other hand had his hands on his knee.

"Damn it that hurt!" he yelled while holding his knee while Ruby giggled once more.

"Sorry old man~" she teased.

"Hey just because i'm two years older than you doesn't mean shit." He said hurt by her teasing.

"Awwww did i hurt your feelings Gavy?" she said with a smirk before she felt two arms around her waist and she was slammed into the ground.

"Nah but you did leave yourself while open my little rose~" He said making a kissy face that made Ruby blush and kick Gavin off.

"Don't do that Gavin!!" Ruby yelled embarrassed while Gavin laughed.

"Oh i'm sorry Rubes" He said before he hurt the sound of a fist hitting a palm and saw Yang looking at him with red eyes.

"Kick his butt Ruby!!" Yang yelled while looking at Gavin. He then started to sweat before two feet entered his line of view and he was sent stumbling by Ruby's swing kick. She then sent a furry of slashes and gunshot at him, ending with a backflip kick to his chin. Gavin grunted and groaned as he was beaten down but was able to get up. Ruby then rushed at Gavin sending a low slash at his legs but Gavin was able to jump over the attack and send a dropkick to her face making the Reaper roll backwards. Once she was up Ruby wasted no time shooting at Gavin, however the wolf faunus smirked and cut the bullets in half thanks to his claws. He then rushed at Ruby sending a furry of slashes at her, the girl was able to block but some hit making her grunt as her aura took the blows. Gavin then switched over to gun mode and sent some quick jabs to her body, each one followed by a quick shot from his guns. Ruby's aura was slowly going down but as Gavin went for a hook, Ruby ducked down and sent a rising headbutt to Gavin's chin making him stumble before being judo flipped into the ground by Ruby. Gavin groaned as he slowly stood up.

"Well Yang has been training you in the ways of hand to hand combat i see and you used some of the moves I taught you." He said before he walked over to a bag and pulled out a katana and looked at Ruby. "But how about i show you the power of my new toy." He said as he unsheathed the katana showing Ruby the sharp and shiny blade. He then rushed at Ruby and before she knew it she was on her knees her aura broken and Gavin behind her sheathing the katana with a smile. "And with that i have won again." The rest of the students looked at Gavin in shock but no one was more shocked than Blake. The skill he showed with that one move was amazing and she knew only one man who could do that. The Merc who has been trying to kill Adam and the white fang for years. The Omega Gavin Rozu.


	6. Old Wounds

After class ending Blake quickly ran out of the room and headed to the team RWBY dorm, on her way she ran into Gavin who quickly stopped her.

"Hey long time no see Blake!" Gavin said with a smile before he hugged Blake who didn't hug back.

"W..why are you here?" Blake asked.

"I wanted to become a teacher, i thought it would be fun." He said with a smile.

"No there is another reason." Blake stated.

"You got me. You always knew how to read me like a book." He stated chucking a little. "I want to know where he is." Gavin said in a more serious tone.

"No, I thought you said you would stop going after Adam." Blake said.

"Stop!? He killed my parents, killed everyone in my village and hurt you!" He yelled.

"Gavin! You can't beat me him! Last time you fought him he…"

"Cut my right arm off. Yeah I know!!" Gavin yelled before he looked away.

"I can't lose you." Blake said hugging him. "I won't lose you." Blake said tearing up a little before Gavin hugged her.

"And you won't Blake, i can beat him now." He stated. "I know I can…"

"No!!" Blake yelled before slapping him. "You can't beat him!!!"

"Blake he needs to be stopped, he is monster now, he isn't the man we looked up too. He is what the human thinks he is, a monster." Gavin said before Blake looked away.

"I know. I know, but he is just too strong for you." Blake said before she looked at Gavin and took off his right hand glove showing a metal hand. "You were lucky last time but this time you could lose more than your arm. Please stop, for me." Blake said before she hugged him. Gavin let out a small sigh before he hugged back.

"Ok, I'll stop. For you Kitty Cat." He said with a small smile before Blake hit his shoulder. "Ow!" he said overreacting making Blake giggle a bit before she smiled at him.

"I love you Gavin." She said before kissing his cheek before she walked off.

"I know." He said before he put on his glove and walked off sighing a bit because while they were talking he used his semblance to hack into Blake's scroll and get the info he needed to find Adam. Blake soon made it back to her dorm only to find that the rest of her team were all talking about Gavin.

"Man Gavin is so cool!!!" Ruby yelled happily.

"Damn right he is!!" Yang yelled.

"I'll admit he is impressive, but I have seen better." Weiss said.

"Seen better? NO ONE IS BETTER THAN GAVIN!!!" Ruby yelled at Weiss.

"Don't you remember dolt? Ozpin said that he almost beat Pyrrha, not he did beat Pyrrha." Weiss said with a grin.

"Yeah, well Gavin could beat her now!!" Ruby yelled.

"I don't know about that Ruby, Gavin is good but Pyrrha is one of the best." Yang admitted before she saw Blake. "Oh hey Blakey!" Yang yelled making Weiss and Ruby look at Blake.

"Hey Blake!" Ruby said as she hugged Blake. "We were talking about Gavin." She said with a smile.

"We were, what is your opinion on him Blake?" Weiss asked.

"O..oh Gavin he is cool I guess." Blake said trying to hide her true feelings about him.

"I guess?!" Ruby yelled. "He is the best!!!" She yelled before walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" Yang asked.

"I'm going to go and hang out with the coolest guy ever." Ruby said before she dashed off leaving the other three alone.

"Well I'm going to read a book and rest." Blake said as he got onto her bed and started to read but she couldn't hide the blush she had about thinking about Gavin. Weiss saw this and looked at Blake confused.

"Well see ya Blake." Yang said before she headed to the door. "I'm going to go after Ruby, see ya ice queen." Yang said before she left. Weiss then sighed and started to study but she knew something was up with Blake and she was going to find out.


	7. Round 2

Ruby, Yang and Gavin were all in the cafeteria talking about old times.

"Remember when your replaced Uncle Qrow's alcohol with maple syrup?" Ruby asked Gavin.

"Yeah and I remember how much my legs hurt when he found out. I haven't ran like that in a long time." Gavin said with a chuckle.

"Yeah well I remember when you cut off some of my hair." Yang Said as she gave Gavin a death glare.

"Yeah I remember that too and I also remembered when I managed to knock you out before you killed me." He said with a smirk making Yang smirk back.

"Only because your right hand is made out of metal or something. I mean that punch felt like getting punched by me at my worst." Yang Said.

"Let's just say i use a lot of iron in my diet." Gavin said with a smile.

"Hey Gavin is it true you almost beat Pyrrha?" Ruby asked.

"Yep I had her on the ropes but she only won because of."

"The Omega Kick, or whatever you called it." Pyrrha said with a smile as she walked over to Gavin and hugged him.

"It's been a while Pyrrha." He said hugging back.

"It has Gavin." She said with a smile.

"Yeah me and Pyrrha gave it our all but sadly I made the error of going for my Omega Kick. She was able to dodge and take me down breaking my aura and winning the match. That was a long time ago tho. I think now things might go a little bit different." He said with a smirk.

"Well whenever you feel like losing, just ask." Pyrrha said with a smirk.

"Gavin would win, thanks to that cool sword of his!" Ruby yelled.

"It's not the sword Ruby it was the technique." Gavin stated before taking a drink of some soda. He then stood up and heard a door be flung open. It was Cardin Winchester and his league of boys. "Oh hello Cardin have you came to say sorry? He asked.

"Hell no we are here to kick your ass!!" Cardin said before he went to swing his mace at Gavin. The wolf faunus dodged out of the way and grabbed Crescent Rose from Ruby. It was still in its carry on mode and he swung it hard into Cardin's face and nuts before Ruby grabbed it from him.

"MY BABY!!!" She cried out while giving Gavin a death glare.

"SORRY!!!" He yelled before he was grabbed from behind by Russell. He however slammed his head back into Russell's nose before he judo flipped him into Yang who slammed a mean right into his jaw sending him flying. "Thanks Yang!" He called out.

"Your welcome Gav!" she yelled before two unnamed students ran at Gavin. The wolf faunus picked up a lunch tray and slammed it on top of one of their heads before superkicking the other. After the two went down he then superkicked Russell and Cardin.

He then looked around and raised his arms

"WONDERFUL!!!" He called out before he saw two other students rush him. He smirked and got onto of a table and did a jumping corkscrew uppercut to one followed by a dropkick to the other. He then took a slip of his drink before he took a drunken boxing stance against four other students who went to attack him. He smirked as he dodged a punch by leaning back before he shot forward and sent a double palm strike to his chest knocking the student on his ass. Gavin then duck under a hook and sent multiple quick jabs all over the student's chest followed by a corkscrew jumping headbutt. Gavin landed on his hands and spun around swing his legs around like a helicopter, hitting the last two students before standing up and being knocked into a table by one of the bigger students. He looked up and smirked as he dodged two jabs to his face and jumped off the table hitting a hard knee to the students face followed by a super kick to gut that sent the big kid down. Gavin smirked and slammed a step up kick to the side of his head before he stood up. "Who's next!?" He yelled as Cardin got up along with some of the other students. Gavin smirked and ran at the crowd doing a backflip off the table onto the crowd. He then got up and grabbed one of the students by the legs and swung them around before he let him go and ducked under a clothesline and hit the person with a RKO. Gavin then hit a spear on one of the students followed by a superman punch to the other. He then hit Russell with a claymore kick. Gavin then looked at Cardin before Ruby punched Cardin in the face knocking him out shocking everyone.

"Don't mess with my Gavin!!!" She yelled before hugging Gavin.

"Wow nice punch Rubes." Gavin said before he was surrounded by a purple aura and was now hovering in the air.

"What do we have here?" Glynda said as she looked at Gavin and the others. "Oh Prof. Rozu are you fighting with the students?" She asked.

"No I'm defending myself from the students." He stated.

"Ms. Nikos is this true?" Glynda asked.

"Yes Ms. Goodwitch, Prof. Rozu was being attacked and he fought back in self defense." Pyrrha stated.

"Very well, Prof. Rozu. The Headmaster wants to see you." Glynda said freeing him from her semblance before she looked at Cardin and the others. "As for you all, you have detention for the rest of the week." She said before walking off with Gavin, letting the students fall onto the ground. Gavin then made his way to Ozpin's office.


	8. The Past

Gavin entered Ozpin's office and sat down.

"You wanted me boss?" He asked as Ozpin took a sip of his coffee.

"I did, and it's not about the fight. I understand you were defending yourself, but we need to talk about two people. Roman Torchwick and his partner Neo." Ozpin said as Gavin looked shocked.

"W...what about them?" He asked.

"Well Team RWBY has came across them before and I thought with your past with them you could help take them down." Oz said.

"But sir you understand that, well there family to me. They helped me get back on my feet after my parents died." Gavin said as he stood up.

"I know, that is why I'm giving you 24 hours to talk to them and try to get them to let us everything they know about the person they are working with." Oz said making Gavin smile a little.

"Thank you sir." He said before he ran to the door. "You won't regret this!" He said before he ran to his dorm and started to pack up some gear and head out. On his way he ran into Weiss. "Oh Ms. Scheen, I'm sorry for bumping into you." Gavin said.

"It's ok Professor. Where are you heading?" Weiss asked.

"I'm on a mission for The Headmaster, can't go into details." He said as he tried to past Weiss.

"Before you go can I ask you something?" Weiss asked.

"Sure what is it?" Gavin asked.

"What is your past with Blake?" Weiss asked.

"Well she was a old friend of mine when I was young,like Ruby and Yang. After my family was killed me and here went our separate ways." Gavin said.

"Oh ok, well I was only asked because Blake was acting strange." Weiss said.

"She was always a very secretive girl. You should now that, I mean she does hide that she is a faunus." Gavin said while walking past Weiss.

"Blake is a faunus?" Weiss asked as Gavin walked away. Gavin headed to Junior's to get info.

"I'm back!!" Gavin said as he walked into the club with a smirk. Junior looked at Gavin and smirked as well.

"Look who finally came back. You got my money?" Junior asked.

"Yeah I do but I need some info as well." He said as he took a seat and handed Junior some lien.

"Info on what?" The big man asked.

"Where are Roman and Neo?" Gavin asked with a serious look.

"I can't tell you." Junior said.

"Why?" Gavin asked.

"There new boss would kill me." Junior said.

"Please tell me." Gavin said giving him some more lien.

"There working for this chick named Cinder Fall, she also has two lackeys named Mercury and Emerald." Junior said.

"Hmmm, ok but where are they now?" He asked before he heard the doors open and two people walked in. Gavin turned around and saw Roman and Neo shocked to see him.

"Kid?" Roman asked as he looked at Gavin.

"Hey Roman." Gavin said before he was hugged tightly by Neo. Gavin smiled and hugged back. "Hey Neo." He said as Neo kept hugging him.

"We thought you died after you went after Adam." Roman said.

"No I didn't die but I did lose this." He said as he took off his right hand glove showing his metal hand. Roman and Neo but looked at him shocked.

"Damn, kid I'm sorry." Roman said.

"It's ok but we need to talk." Gavin said.

"Ok about what?" Roman asked.

"Well I'm now a professorat Beacon and the headmaster has asked me to well get you to stop helping this Cinder Fall." Gavin said.

"We would love to stop helping that bitch but we can't. If we did she would kill us." Roman said as Neo nodded.

"But we can help you. Please your family to me." Gavin begged.

"Sorry Gavin but we can't. So please stay out of our way before you lose something else." Roman said before a ton of White Fang members showed up. Gavin looked at Roman and Neo with a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry too." He said before throwing a chair at some of the White Fang members and pulling out his katana. He then rushed at the crowd ready to fight before a red blade came his way. Gavin quickly blocked the attack and looked at the one who attacked him and stepped back.

"Hello Old friend." The man said.

"It's you?" Gavin said before he clinched his free hand into a fist. "ADAM!!!!" he yelled as he faced down Adam ready to fight.


	9. GOODBYE

**_To whoever reads my shit. I'm done. No more updates and no more chapters. I have lost all passion for writing so good bye I guess._**


End file.
